Blue like the ocean deep like the sea
by Brightlikethestars1864
Summary: Arianna Petrova and Katerina Petrova have been on the run for 440 years and have only loved once. This was meant to be one other non caring time but something about those blue eyes got her every time. She never imagined a human would make her want to love. Starts in 1864


**Authors Note: Hey so i have been thinking about this idea for a while and finally decided to put it online. Hope you enjoy.**

Arianna groaned as the carriage lurched forward again. Rolling her beautiful light blue eyes she looked out the window at the scenery that was the small town of Mystic Falls. She was sick of traveling no sick of _running._ For four hundred years thats all her and her younger sister Katherine had been doing.

The carriage suddenly stopped and she turned around. Her sister was staring outside admiring a handsome looking teen boy. She saw her sister smile and felt warmth in her heart. It had been awhile since Katherine had smiled a genuine smile she had missed seeing her little sister so happy. Katherine turned to their driver and instructed him to go to the boys home instead of the Lockwoods. Arianna smirked and looked back out the window getting lost in her own little world.

Soon after they reached their destination, Arianna gasped. She was looking at a beautiful three story white house overlooking a beautiful front lawn and a side entrance to which she assumed was either the garden or the slave quarters. Their driver Henry exited the carriage and helped out Katherine first. She waited until Katherine finished introducing herself to exit the carriage. And thats when she saw him. When their eyes met her first thought was.

_"blue like the ocean deep like the sea"_

He was tall but not too tall and his raven black hair was perfectly done. He stared at her with a look that made her want to melt on the spot. She wanted to know him she wanted to be with him it had been nearly 400 years since a man had made her want to melt.

She looked over at his father and said. "Please call me Arianna" He smiled and introduced himself and his sons. She noticed Katherine eyeing Stefen and Stefen giving her puppy dog eyes the whole time Guiesspo was speaking. Nodding politely she turned to see Damon walking towards her. "Would you like me to show you around ?". Giggling slightly she replied. "Why yes that would be lovely."

Taking his arm they set out across the lawn. Looking around she took in all the flowers and the beauty of nature. She had always had a strong connection to nature. She listened to the birds and the sound of Damon's voice telling her about himself and his family. Turning her head around to face him she replied.

"My sister and I came here from Atlanta are family died in a tragic fire we are the only two Pierces left."

He nodded and gave her a sympathetic look that she returned with a sweet smile. She almost felt bad for lying but he wouldn't exactly take kindly to the truth either. They continued to walk in a comfortable silence until they reached where Katherine and Stefen were. Excusing herself she hurried over to her sister who excused herself from Stefen. The two sisters walked away as the brothers stared at them with a look of awe.

As the two sisters walked away Arianna picked up a rose and delicately placed it in her hand using her other hand she made the rose grow and shrink before finally growing it and placing it back in the ground. Standing back up she turned to face her sister. "So you've taken a liking to Mr. Salvatore?" Katherine nodded and said "You've taken a liking to his brother?". Arianna nodded. "But Arianna we must not let feelings get in the way this time remember what happened last time with Luke and Leo we were found Klaus was this close to finding us Arianna he killed Leo." She finished crying slightly she hated crying but she had really loved Leo. Her sister reached for her and drew her into a hug stepping back she said. "we won't let that happen this time we will be better I know your upset but I promise I will protect you and remember this time we made sure that everyone thinks we are in England he wont come here i hope"

Feeling slightly reassured Katherine sighed. Heading back towards the house they found the boys still standing where they left them. Returning to their respective boys Arianna turned back to her sister. "Когато Клаус идва Катерина ние трябва да имаме план, но аз се кълнат, ако някой да пострада." Katherine nodded and said "Обещавам сестра".With that they headed back to the house where Emily Bennett their maid escorted them upstairs to get ready for dinner.

Arianna entered her room next to Katherine's and across from Damon's. Her room was big and light purple. It had a beautiful iron bed set with the board against the wall. Across was a beautiful ivory dresser and a full length mirror. There was two large windows over looking the garden. There was a large pot with a plant that looked half dead. Sighing she shut the door and crossed the room.

Arianna put her hand over the pot and muttered some words in latin. Slowly the plant started to grow and soon it was a large healthy rose. Smiling to herself she remembered when she learned that spell in Bulgaria as a little girl. Her mom would teach her spells and she would run off and show Katherine. Katherine was a witch but her powers didn't start coming in until the week before she was turned. Since her powers weren't strong enough to do the spell to keep them she lost her witch side.

A knock on the door pulled her out of her thoughts she turned to see Emily there. " would you like me to help you get ready?" Yes, please Emily" Emily crossed the room and got out a beautiful long lilac colored dress made of put it on and Emily tightened the lace to make it so she could barely breathe not that she had to being a vampire. Next she put her perfect dark loose curls into a bun leaving out a few strands. Emily then gave Arianna her daylight necklace. "Thank you Emily she said. Ariana completed the outfit by taking a petal of the rose and turning it into a gas state. She quickly regrew the petal then headed to Katherine's room.

Knocking on her sisters door she waited for her to come out. Soon the door opened and Katherine appeared wearing a light green dress with her hair in tight ringlets. She smiled at her sister and they linked arms and headed down stairs. In the dining room the Salvatore's who were all patiently awaiting them. They smiled graciously and took there places. It didn't go unnoticed that Damon was put far away from both girls. Arianna looked over at him sadly she really had wanted to get to know him. Guiesspo cleared his throat and she looked over at him. "Don't pay mind to him, So you two are seventeen Stefen is seventeen as well he is going to college soon one of the ivy leagues actually" "Actually i am nineteen Katherine's seventeen" Arianna corrected him. "Yes but there all the same anyway" He said.

An hour past and Arianna was extremely uninterested in the rest of the conversation as he went on and on about Stefen. Stefen looked embarrassed and Katherine nodded politely. Arianna tuned them out and turned to face Damon who had the same bored expression she had but it was mixed with a slight sadness. She knew how it felt too feel like you're a second choice she has been there many times. So many times she has not been chosen or was chosen as sixth choice she hated it she hated also how sometimes she had to compel to even be considered a first choice. He caught her staring and he nodded towards his dad and rolled his eyes. She smirked slightly and rolled her eyes as well. He smiled and for the first time that dinner she felt happy. She was unaware that she was being asked a question until Katherine vampire whispered to her "Arianna quit making puppy eyes and answer the damn question he asked if you would like Stefen to bring you to town tomorrow" Arianna turned around politely and said "I don't feel so well sir i would like to wait and see sir" He nodded and said "Katherine would you like to accompany Stefen into town tomorrow?" "Well, I would love to I wouldn't want to leave my poor sister here." Knowing full well that her sister would have loads of fun here with Damon if the two were here alone. Guiesspo nodded and said "Tomorrow evening i will be leaving to Charlottesville for three days" The sisters smirked at each other knowing that they could get a lot done in three days.

A little while later they headed back upstairs any got ready for bed. Arianna climbed into bed and took out her journal.

_Dear Diary, _

_Today we reached Mystic Falls. I sincerely hope that Katherine and i are safe. I feel safer still i cant help being worried that Elijah and Klaus will find us. its been 440 years diary and yet they still chase us. I'm scared i don't want to be killed especially not because i saved myself though technically i didn't save myself Elijah did when he fed me his blood. Anyway no matter what happens i wont let Katherine get hurt. _

_Sincerely, Arianna Petrova_

With that she closed the journal and placed it on her nightstand. Turning off her light she laid down and fell asleep. The next morning she awoke to sunlight streaming through her window. It must have been around noon. She got up and stretched. Walking to her mirror she ran a hand through her curls. She walked over to the window and saw Damon and Stefen playing catch in the garden. She heard a knock and turned around to see Emily. She quickly got dressed and did her hair then headed down the stairs. Her sister joined her a second later and they walked to the garden.

The two walked up to too the boys. "mind if we join you?" Katherine asked looking sweetly at Stefen. "My brother plays to rough" Damon says. Arianna looked over at him "somehow I think you play rougher" she said seductively. Katherine grabbed the ball from Stefen and the two girls ran off giggling. Stefen just stood there until Damon said "Why are you just standing there? Those girls clearly wants to be chased if you wont do it I will." With that he chased after them his brother soon following.

They finally reached the end of the garden. Damon reached Arianna first and took the ball from her. She played tug of war for it pretending to be weak until finally giving up. Katherine smiled at her sister pretending to be weak then turned to Stefen "we win whats my prize" Stefen laughed and said "What do you want" Stepping towards him she said "You" then ran off giggling back to the house for lunch. When they got back Guiesspo came up to Damon and yelled at him for interfering with Stefen's friends. After a good 20 minutes Arianna had enough. She stepped forward quietly and fake smiled at him. "sir may you please show me where the study is i would love to see it." She said innocently though Katherine knew she was anything but innocent. "yes Miss. Pierce he brought her to the study and watched amazed as she looked at all the books. She turned to him and walked towards him with a smile. He was excited he kind of hoped she would kiss him but what she did was completely different. She looked him right in the eye and said "You will not be mean to Damon you will treat him as a son you wont remember this just remember what i told you." She left the room and entered the dining room where the others were. She sat down and gave Katherine a meaningful look.

Once lunch was over they were getting ready to go to the town when Guiesspo came out from the study. "Damon would you mind if i borrowed you i need your help with some of the documents and overseeing the horses. Katherine perked up at horses. "oh i love horses may i see them?" he nodded and said "yes but then you would have to stay here with Damon. She agreed because she needed to talk to Guiesspo about the council so that he wouldn't suspect them as the vampires in the town. Stefen and Arianna got ready to leave and soon after they left.

In the town Stefen showed her around to all the shops. They went into some dress shops. In one particular town she saw someone who looked like Rebekah Mikealson. She quickly hurried out of the store and into another one. Her and Rebekah had been friends but she didn't want the family to know she was there. When she walked back anyway Rebekah was gone. She and Stefen talked and laughed and became friends she almost had a crush on him but she realized he reminded her of her brother who was slaughtered by non other then Klaus.

She shook the sad thought from her head and continued to have fun. Meanwhile Katherine stood in the study with Damon as Guiesspo watched. She walked over to Guiesspo and said "Sir if i may have a word in private." They went into the next room where Katherine looked at him with fake worry. "Are the vampires still in this town?" He nodded. "I am so afraid of them my sister and i were once attacked by one we are so scared please protect us." He gave her a sympathetic look "i promise to keep you both safe from the vampires." She looked at him with fake thankfulness and headed back into the study. A while later Stefen and and Arianna returned and the four of them sat in the parlor talking and laughing. Soon Katherine and Stefen went outside and Damon and Arianna were left alone. He stepped towards her and said "Miss Arianna would you like too accompany me on a horse ride tomorrow. She smiled "Why yes i would love too.

**Authors Note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will update as much as i can. The Bulgarian was: When Klaus comes Katerina we must have a plan, but I swear, if someone gets hurt. and I promise sister. Please R&R. Thank you have a great day.**


End file.
